


The doll.

by dumbkitkat



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cringe, Gen, doll - Freeform, y/n, you are the main character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbkitkat/pseuds/dumbkitkat
Summary: You are the main character.why? idk i wrote it that way.... If I just put a random character than umm idk i just would not like it.. this is just cringe anyways. i would not read this.Warining:death? (i honestly dont really know what happens but just in case)





	The doll.

Before I start I just want to say you have a sibling in this ._.

No ones pov (because I suck at everything :L):

Its late at night and your just lying on your bed. You cant help but feel something bad is about to happen. All the sudden you hear something coming from your closet.... You decide to find out what that noise is.

After ten minutes of trying to get off your bed, (because we all know that squeaky noise that bed freaking makes) you make your way to the closet. You open your closet door and find your doll that you had when you were four years old. You just thought your sibling put it there to scare you, but later that night you heard the noise growing louder. Then you realize how whenever you see that doll you hear noises and then a whisper giving you advice. (I'm cringing so hard writing this) You decide to wait for it.

Soon after a long time it was 3:00am.... and you finally hear the voice. It all sounded like static at first but after a minute the voice became clear. 

"Lock you closet, Get out of there!" After hearing that you anxiety level went to the roof and you felt sick to your stomach. Terrified you block your closet and start to run out of your room. But then you hear the door shut. You were to late....

All the sudden the lights start to flicker and you hear distant singing in the back round; you close your arms and start to scream. Your parents wake up and run to your door trying to bust it open, unaware of what's going on. After what felt like hours but were probably only ten minutes the flickering stops and the singing goes quiet. The lights are on. (assuming the lights were off until the flickering started) You stop screaming and with a sigh of relief you turn around, the door still locked. 

You see the doll quickly walking toward you. You try to wake up only realizing its not a dream, you start to scream again. The only things that could be heard in the house were your screams of bloody murder, and shouts of (y/n) After a few minutes the screaming stops and your parents finally were able to open the door, ( >:( Wow great timing) only to see the doll in the middle of the room. You were never found or seen again.

The end.

Words: 412

Hi my mini-kitkats, thank you for reading my cringy book! I wrote this book in October 18, 2020 and finished on October 19, 2020 at 10:03 am. So yeah that's why its really cringy. But i still decided to put it here because why not? but anyways thank you again for reading this. Stay safe, be happy, and have a great day! (morning afternoon or night)

Written: Sunday, October 18, 2020/ Monday, October 19, 2020

Published: Wednesday, March 4, 2021


End file.
